


Playing Dress-up

by Verai



Series: Neighborly Affection [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Doggy Style, F/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: It’s Halloween, and after taking Isaac around trick-or-treating, Arthur drops him off at Eliza’s house. Feeling a bit lonely, he knocks on your door. Will you give him a treat?





	1. Side A: High Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Both stories start out pretty similar, but they diverge when it comes to what Arthur wants… in bed. There are little differences sprinkled in the intro as well. Also @arthurs-atonement requested overstimulation, and I thought this was a good time to put that in.

"Trick or treat!" 

You took one look at Isaac's adorable face with his squishy cheeks and his cute Pikachu costume, and a giant grin appeared on your face. 

"You get all the treats!" you squealed as you took a big handful of candy and dumped it into his pumpkin bucket. 

"You’re spoiling him."

Looking over at Arthur, you swallowed as you took in his cowboy costume. Although to be fair, it really didn’t look like a costume. It wasn’t much of a stretch from the outfit he wore on your first date; the cowboy hat and boots were there, and so were those Wrangler jeans. But he added a big ol’ belt buckle, a black vest, and a white button down shirt. He really shouldn’t have looked that good.

He was giving you a smile, letting you know that he was at least partially kidding about his comment. But you just stuck your tongue out at him all the same. 

“It’s Halloween, I can spoil him a little bit.”

“I guess. Isaac, what do you say?”

Isaac looked up at you and grinned. “PIKA-CHUUUU!”

You smiled. “I’m gonna assume that means thank you.”

Isaac winked and gave you a thumbs up. The kid was too cute.

“Alright, let’s get goin’. Gotta get you candy so you can level up.”

“Pika-pika!”

Isaac waved happily at you as he took Arthur’s hand and led him down the stairs. Arthur waved bye to you and smiled, leaving you with a warm, fuzzy feeling. You watched as father and son, hand in hand, walked down the steps to the other apartments for trick-or-treating. Ducking back inside and making sure your light was on for the little kids, you sat on your couch and decided to read one of your romance novels that you had borrowed from the library as you waited for trick-or-treaters for the night.

***

It was 8:30PM when you got a text, just as you had given out the last of your candy.

_ I’m dropping off Isaac at his mom’s. Do you wanna hang out after? _

You smiled. It was a weekday night, but you worked from home tomorrow, so you could afford to sleep in a little bit.

_ Yeah, come on by. _

***

As soon as you sent the text, you had a wicked, dirty thought.

You prepared for a special night. You took a shower and cleaned yourself thoroughly. Putting on some sexy lingerie, complete with garter belts and stockings, a white button up shirt with the top few buttons undone to reveal your cleavage, and a short black pencil skirt, you put up your hair in a bun and put just a bit of lipstick on. Sexy teacher look, completed!

You heard a knock on your door at 9PM, and when you opened it, you noticed that Arthur had changed out of his cowboy outfit, much to your dismay. He just had on his usual T-shirt and jeans.

“Aw, I was hoping to ride a cowboy tonight,” you joked.

Arthur smiled. “I could go get the hat.” He looked you up and down and his eyes sparked with lust.

You grabbed his arm and pulled him into your apartment. “Maybe next time,  _ pardner _ . Just get in here.”

***

The moment you two were in your apartment, he picked you up and sat on the couch, kissing you until you were out of breath. 

“I can’t get enough of you,” he mumbled before he kissed you again. His hands held your thighs, and he slowly worked his way up and under your skirt.

“You naughty man,” you teased. “Should I teach you a lesson?"

You felt Arthur grinned under your lips. "Yes ma'am."

Pulling away from him, you got up and led him to your bedroom. You sat him down on the edge of your bed and stood in front of him, swaying your hips and unbuttoning your shirt. He watched, enraptured by your seductive strip tease, gripping the mattress to keep himself from just grabbing you like a caveman. Every article of clothing was slowly peeled away until you only had on your garter belt and stockings on. Turning around, you ran your hands down your rear, watching his eyes widen as he let out a shaky breath. 

"You ever taken someone's ass before?" you asked. 

Arthur shook his head. 

"Do you want to?" 

He nodded his head enthusiastically.

You smiled as you picked up the lube and butt plug from your nightstand and handed them to him. Then you grabbed the rolled up towel on the bed that you had prepped beforehand and laid down on the edge of the bed next to him, using the towel to prop your ass up higher. Spreading your legs as you looked at him, you smirked at the look of wonder on his face as he turned his body to face you. Taking the lube and plug from him, you applied the lube to the plug and to your rear opening, and then, slowly, keeping your eyes on Arthur, you slid it inside of you.

“Can… can I touch ya?” he asked in barely a whisper.

“Yes,” you breathed as you worked the plug in and out of you in slow circles, gently opening yourself and relaxing your muscles. You guided one of his hands to your core, the other to your breast. He got the idea and played with you, stoking the fire of your pleasure as you stretched yourself out.

After a while, you took his hand and showed him how to move the plug around. He took the handle and carefully pumped in and out, watching you lovingly as you whimpered and moaned, your eyes never leaving his.

“You are  _ so  _ gorgeous like this,” he said in a husky voice before he leaned over and started to lick your clit as he stretched out your ass.

“Oh, fuck!” you yelped, caught by surprise by his sudden decision to eat you out. Your hands immediately clung to his hair, grabbing and pulling as your hips jolted upwards. Arthur held you down with this other hand, humming against your body, the vibrations feeling so damn good against your core. He wouldn’t let up until your grip in his hair became nearly painful as you came against his tongue, crying out his name and a string of curses as the euphoria ran through you like lightning.

“I… I’m ready now,” you said, gasping, as you lifted your legs. Arthur got the idea, moving so that he was standing between your legs. Leaving the plug inside of you for a bit, he stripped off his clothes, knowing that you were watching him, knowing that your eyes went straight to his cock. 

“I can’t wait, angel,” he growled as he pulled the plug slowly out of your ass.

“Put it on top of the towel on the nightstand, then put more lube on,” you said when he paused for a moment. You had thought this through, after all.

Arthur nodded and did as you directed, taking the lube and spreading more onto his dick before lining himself up with your tight opening. He started to push inside of you, taking a deep breath as he felt your muscles clench and tighten around him. 

“So tight,” he panted. “Never felt anything like it.”

He continued to enter you, watching your reaction like a hawk; you reached up and caressed his cheek. “I’ll tell you if it hurts,” you said softly between moans. Buoyed by your words, he kept going until he hilted inside of you.

“Slowly now,” you murmured, and he steadily moved, his eyes fluttering shut as he lost himself to the ecstasy of something so naughty, so sinful, so  _ good _ . His pace got a little quicker as you grabbed his arms and dug your fingers into his muscle, giving him soft sounds of encouragement.

You praised him, telling him what a good man he was, how good he was making you feel, how much you loved the feel of his cock deep inside of your ass. You urged him to move faster; you begged for him to take you like a whore.

“Damn, you sure are a bad girl,” he huffed as he picked up speed, his length sliding in out of your ass easily now that you were used to his size.

You responded by pushing at his chest. Pausing, he watched you slide off his cock and turn over, sticking your ass high in the air. He let out a shaky breath and slid back inside of you, both of you moaning as he filled you up once more.

“Fuck,” he moaned, slapping your ass and taking you harder. The light spank surprised you, and also turned you on. Did he have a dirty, wild side?

“Please, cum in my ass!” you pleaded.

Arthur’s hands gripped your rear harder when he heard you beg for him. Groaning as he leaned over, his hips slammed hard into you; the sound of flesh against flesh and his heavy grunting filled the room. He reached down to stroke you, slipping his fingers inside of your pussy, his other hand reaching around to push two fingers into your mouth. Muffled, you could only mewl helplessly, being completely filled by Arthur in all of your holes. It was too much; your mind broke as you came, crying out, your sounds strangled by his fingers in your mouth.

“That’s it, take it,” he rumbled, letting his filthy side come out. “Gonna fill that pretty ass of yours…”

He trailed off, any further words replaced by deep moans as he came inside of you; his cum was spilling out and dripping down your thighs as he kept pumping his hips, chasing his pleasure to the very last. After a few minutes of catching his breath, he took a step back and collapsed next to you.

“Damn,” he muttered. “That… that was amazin’. I think I’m seein’ stars.”

You laughed and turned to him. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, you got up carefully, taking the towel under you and wrapping it around yourself.

“I’m gonna go clean up. You just stay there, I’ll come out and clean you up in a bit.”

Arthur could only grunt as you walked to the bathroom, laughing softly.

***

"Get up, angel. You start work in half an hour."

You rolled over and slowly got up, glancing at the clock. 7:30am. You didn't remember setting an alarm. 

"How'd you know?" you asked, blearily rubbing your eyes and yawning. 

"You said you work from home today. Figured I'd make sure to get you up on time, since I kept you up late."

You smiled and leaned in to give him a sweet kiss on his forehead. He pulled you back into his arms for a full kiss, tempting you to stay in bed for just a little bit longer. 

"Git goin', I'll come back tonight." Arthur gently pushed you away and smacked you lightly on your rear as he got up to put on his clothes. 

"I didn't scare you away?" 

"Quite the opposite." He leaned towards you to whisper into your ear. "Maybe I’m secretly a bad boy."

Laughing, you went to shower and get ready for work as Arthur left you apartment with a kiss and a promise to return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh HH Arthur, such a good boah.


	2. Side B: Low Honor

"Trick or treat!" 

You took one look at Isaac's adorable face with his squishy cheeks and his cute fireman costume, and a giant grin appeared on your face. 

"You get all the treats!" you squealed as you took a big handful of candy and dumped it into his pumpkin bucket. 

"Do I get a treat too?" 

Looking over at Arthur, you stopped breathing for a second. Wearing an obviously fake cop uniform, it fit him a little tightly, showing off his biceps and broad shoulders. You were instantly jealous of any woman who might see him tonight.

“I don’t know, are you going to be a good cop?”

He gave you a naughty grin. “Maybe. Guess we’ll find out.”

Isaac pulled on his hand. “Daddy, let’s go!”

Arthur looked down at his son and smiled. “Alright, alright, let’s go.” He looked up at you and winked. “See ya around, pretty lady.”

“Yah, bye bye pretty lady!”

You just laughed and shook your head at Arthur as you waved bye to Isaac, and watched father and son, hand in hand, walk down the steps to the other apartments for trick-or-treating. Ducking back inside and making sure your light was on for the little kids, you sat on your couch and decided to read one of your erotica novels on your Kindle as you waited for trick-or-treaters for the night.

***

It was 9PM, and the last trick-or-treater had come and gone half an hour ago. You went to hit the light switch for the porch light, when there was a sudden knock on your door.

Looking through the peephole, you saw Arthur, still in his cop costume, standing at your door.

You opened it and poked your head out. “Hey, what’s up?”

Arthur smiled mischievously before he spoke. “Ma’am, I’m gonna have to search your place. Heard you were hidin' somethin' in here.”

You grinned back. “Oh? What could I possibly be hiding?”

He stepped into your apartment, locking the door behind him as he stalked towards you, putting on the air of an intimidating man. It sent a thrill through your body. He followed you as you walked backwards until you hit a wall. His hands thumped on either side of your head, trapping you.

“Hidin' a drug. I’ll need to search you.”

You looked up at him, blinking innocently. “Oh, sir, how do you intend to do that?”

Arthur just grinned. “Strip.”

You slowly started taking off your shirt, your bra, your jeans, and your panties, all under his watchful gaze that grew hungrier with each passing moment. Then he ran his hands over your body, from your shoulders, down the sides of your breasts, to your stomach, to your hips, and then gently spreading your legs apart just enough to slip a finger between them and start pleasuring you.

“Wet already? Maybe you’ve taken the drug already. I’m gonna have to taste test.” He leaned forward and kissed you slowly, taking his time to invade you with his tongue. All the while, he kept stroking you intimately, making you dripping wet. He brought his fingers to his lips and licked them while keeping his eyes locked on yours.

“Naughty girl. You’ve taken the drug. I’ll have to take you in.” He stepped even closer to you. “Unless you make it worth my while.”

You glanced down towards the bulge in his pants and bit your lip as you looked back up at him. “I’ll do whatever you want, sir, just don’t take me to jail.”

Arthur’s carnal smirk lit you on fire. His voice dipped low as he ordered, “Turn around, assume the position.”

You did as he ordered, putting your hands on the wall, and stuck your ass out. “Like this?”

“Perfect.” 

You heard him unzip his pants, felt him rubbing the tip of his cock around your folds and up around your core before he forced himself inside of you. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” you groaned. “You’re too big!”

He grabbed your hair and pulled. “Should’ve thought of that before you said you’d do anythin’ I want.” 

And without any further foreplay, he fucked you against the wall, his hand letting go of your hair and wrapping around your throat, his other hand gripping your ass, spanking you every once in a while so he could hear you squeal.

“That’s right, you’ll be my whore, won’tcha?”

“Please, please, just let me go afterwards.”

He chuckled. “Maybe. Maybe I want more.” He shoved you up against the wall and fucked you harder. “Maybe you need to be punished for bein’ such a bad girl.”

Your heart was pounding and your pussy was aching from being taken so forcefully in such a sinful way that you just moaned, unable to form coherent thoughts, let alone words. Arthur licked your earlobe and growled into your ear, reaching down to stroke you once more, drawing a hard climax from your willing body. The wave of bliss that crashed through you left you crying out pitifully, your hips spasming against the wall as Arthur continued to jackhammer into you, not letting you have a moment’s rest.

As you started to crumple down the wall, he picked you up and carried you to your bed, where he set you down and kneeled between your legs. Holding himself up on one hand, wanting you to feel small beneath his imposing body, he thumbed your sensitive bud, watching you writhe helplessly under him.

“Ah, ah, too much!”

Arthur laughed. “Never enough, darlin’.” He kissed you aggressively, swallowing your whimpers and pleas. “I’m gonna make you cum until you pass out.”

He made good on his promise as he fingered you relentlessly, watching for your climax. When you were about to let go, he replaced his fingers with his cock and rode you hard, making you come around him once more. Then he pulled out of you and played with you again, the cycle of pleasure making you lose all track of time as he kept you under him, even as you bucked away from his fingers, so oversensitized that even when he blew on your core, you mewled pathetically, begging for mercy.

Every time you climaxed, he was inside of you, thrusting hard, training your body to come with his cock inside of you, and you soon found yourself feeling so very empty whenever he pulled out of you.

“Please, please Arthur, come inside me!”

“You want it?”

“Yes, please!”

“Then come for me. One more time.”

You desperately chased after one more climax, and all it took was for Arthur to wrap his huge hand around your neck and whisper in you ear.

“My pretty lil’ fuck toy, yer so good, so good…”

You let out a strangled sob as you came for the umpteenth time, you body barely spasming, it was so wrung out by this point. But you felt Arthur’s grip on you tighten as he thrust harder into you, his eyes staring intently at you as he moaned.

“Fuck, darlin’, gonna fill you up…”

His hips pumped a few more times before he just pressed himself tightly against you, his chest heaving as he let out a few long breaths. You could feel him twitching inside of you, emptying all of his cum inside of your pussy.

You blinked your eyes a few times, and fell asleep as Arthur pulled his softening dick out of you, chuckling at your exhausted state.

***

You woke up, sore and naked in your bed. Arthur was snoring next to you, his arm wrapped around your waist. Sometime after you had fallen asleep, he had stripped off his costume and was lying next to you in just his boxers.

Reaching out for your phone on the nightstand, you looked at the clock. 8:30AM.

“OH SHIT!”

Arthur sat straight up. “Wha…. what is it?”

You scrambled out of bed. “I’m fucking late for sign in, I should’ve been online half an hour ago!”

Arthur just laughed. “Oh, is that all?” He stretched. “I’ll get goin’, I got today off to run errands.”

While you scrambled around throwing a shirt and yoga pants, he pulled on his white shirt and pants and picked up his cop uniform shirt. Grabbing you for a hug, he kissed your forehead.

“Relax darlin’, it ain’t the end of the world. Just sign in and do some extra work after. Okay?”

You took a deep breath and nodded. He was right, running around like a beheaded chicken wasn’t going to help anyone. You smiled up at him. “Thanks. Have a good day, officer.”

He grinned. “I’ll let you go this time, but I may need to check in on you again. Maybe tonight?”

You nodded and gave him a sly grin. “Maybe tonight.”

Smacking your ass on his way out, he waved goodbye and went back to his apartment.

Shaking your head and smiling despite yourself, you settled in for the last workday of the week, looking forward to tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, LH Arthur, you so bad.


End file.
